Always
by Bluedog270
Summary: One-shot / Jack is gone for the day, leaving Kim alone and bored. She decides to go to the dojo to stay there all day with the guys. On her way home, late at night, she runs into trouble. Now weak and tired with no one to help her, what will happen? Will Jack still find a way to save her?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

**Always**

**~A.N~**

**Hey guys so here is another one-shot! It is just a normal one-shot so yup-hope you enjoy! **

***This is rated T for a reason & sorry if the kissing parts are a little fake or something. As my friends say- I have no 'boy sense' whatsoever so yeah…* **

* * *

Kim walked into the dojo, almost being run over by Jerry. Kim sent him a glare and he cowered a little as he headed towards the doors. Milton, Eddie and Rudy were right behind Jerry, but not in that much of a rush. Kim stopped and turned towards Milton. "Hey guys. Where are you goin'?" Kim asked, her southern accent peaking though a little. Milton stopped and turned towards Kim quickly.

"We are heading over to Phil's. Jerry and Rudy have some 'business' to settle with Tootsie, apparently." Milton answered, putting air quotes around 'business'. Kim gave the nerd a questioning look. The red-head just sighed and shrugged. "Just go with it." Milton ran out the door, trying to catch up to Rudy and Jerry; who were already in Phil's place. Kim exhaled and headed over to her locker. She opened it and took out her green Bobby Wasabi shirt. She was going to practice all day today, there was really nothing else for her to do. Kim then looked at the door of her locker.

Some pictures of Jack and her littered the inside of her locker. But, what could she say? They were boyfriend and girlfriend after all. She was crazy for Jack and they loved each other. Kim and Jack have been going out for almost a month and everything was going fine. The guys were okay with it and Rudy cried a little when he found out. (Man-child) Kim smiled when she looked at one of the pictures. It was when Jack took Kim on a date to the movies.

The guys tagged along with them that night, but they sat in the row in front of the two love-doves so they didn't get to see how Jack made that night special for Kim…

_Jack and Kim were sitting shoulder to shoulder, in the row behind the guys. Jerry claimed he had a date, but as always she bailed on him. To make Jerry feel better, Milton and Eddie decided for the gang to have a night out. Jack made it like a date for Kim but only Milton knew that. (He was the one that made the three of them sit in front of Jack and Kim) The movie started and Jerry had already eaten half of his bucket of popcorn. Eddie wasn't far behind him and Milton was looking at the two boys with a shocked face. Jack chuckled at this and Kim looked at Jack. "What are you laughing at?" Jack turned to her so that their noses where inches apart. They stayed like that for a few moments and then Jack looked back towards the screen. _

"_I was laughing at Milton, the face he had on a few seconds ago was funny as he-" Kim sent Jack a glare and he quickly changed the end of his sentence. "And it was as funny as could…be?" Kim shook her head and gently nudged him. _

"_Nice save Jackson." She whispered back playfully. Jack smiled a little and they both turned their attention back to the movie. Kim didn't like curse words, and Jack liked to say 'hell' and 'damn' a lot. He has been trying to lay back on the cursing, with Kim's help of course. Jack would do anything to make Kim happy. They have been going out for a few weeks by now and everybody knew. Donna would send Kim the nastiest looks in the halls at school. _

_But, Jack was always there to reassure Kim that he wouldn't be leaving her for the plastic doll anytime soon. Anyway, the movie they were seeing was Zompires II: Return of the Living Dead. It was the squeal to the first one. According to everyone that saw this movie, it was 10x scarier than the first one but Kim didn't believe that. (It took Milton, Jerry and Jack a whole week to convince Eddie it wasn't scary)It was only rated PG-13 anyway. How wrong could you get…?_

_When the movie was half-way done, Eddie had run out screaming, Jerry was cowering behind the booth, and Milton had darted to the bathroom. The movie was WAY scarier than they thought it was going to be. Almost the whole movie had blood and gore and it was pretty scary; things jumping out at you and such. Kim wouldn't admit it, but she would've left with Eddie if she could've. She wasn't a big fan of scary, horror movies. Something popped out in the movie and the crowd screamed, Kim flinching a little. Jack noticed and put his arm around Kim's shoulders, pulling the blonde closer._

"_You alright?" He whispered to her ear. _

"_What? Pfft, yeah! I'm fine; I see movies like this one all of the time! This doesn't scare me one bit!" She whispered back, her voice cracking at the end. Kim was a horrible liar. _

"_Kim, I know you're lying." Kim sighed. _

"_Alright," She grumbled back. "I will admit it is a little too scary for me…" She trailed off and something on the screen made her jump. Jack sighed quietly. Jack never got scared; this movie was fine for him. He didn't like the movie, but he could watch it and not get scared like Kim and the guys. Jack was surprised that Kim was scared, but she was a girl and not everyone is fearless. Jack then stood up, ignoring the people behind him whisper-shouting at him to sit down. Kim up at Jack and he held out his hand. Kim took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. _

_Jack then led them out of the theater, holding hands the whole time. Jack lead Kim to a bench outside the theater and they both sat down, Kim shivering a little from the cold. Bringing a jacket would've been a great idea. Jack pulled Kim closer to him and she laid her head on his warm shoulder. "Kim, if you wanted to leave, you could've just told me." _

"_I know…I just didn't want to be weak…" Jack turned towards Kim and she lifted her head off Jack's shoulder. Jack cupped her cheek. _

"_Kim, no matter what happens- you will __always__ be strong." A smile wiggled it's way onto Kim's lips. They leaned in and their lips brushed against each other. _

"_Thanks Jack." Jack smiled and they kissed, Kim's arms snaking around Jack's neck. Jack removed his hands from Kim's face and wrapped his arms around Kim's lower back. They pulled away from the kiss and they both beamed. _

"_I love you Kimmy." Kim's grin widened as she pulled Jack closer to her and they kissed again. The kiss was filled with lust and everything else they felt, love being the strongest of all. Kim pulled away and now a smirk found it's way onto her face. Their foreheads were now touching and Kim's hands had found their way into Jack's hair. Jack's hands had moved a little lower. _

"_I love you too Jack." Jack chuckled and kissed Kim again, a long peck on the lips. Jack pulled away and they both could feel the butterflies taking over their stomachs. Jack pulled Kim a little closer and now they were in a tight hug, Kim closing her eyes and enjoying the embrace. Jack had his cocky smirk on his face as his hands wandered a little lower, but before they could get to Kim's butt- Kim pulled away and smacked him in the chest._

_Jack pretended to act confused, but Kim's small smirk on her face made him give up the act. Kim sighed as she shook her head and then she snuggled into Jack's chest. Jack wrapped his arms around Kim's stomach. He gave her a peck on the forehead. "Kimmy, can't I-"_

"_Brewer, not in public." Kim had a few nicknames for Jack and he didn't mind any of them. _

"_Alright, anything for you Kimmy." Anytime it was just Jack and Kim alone, Jack would go from calling Kim 'Kim' to calling her 'Kimmy'. It was his second sense or something. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then, Kim broke the silence. _

"_Jack, can we go home?" Jack nodded and Kim felt him move. _

"_My house?" Kim nodded. Without having to ask, Jack stood up, picking Kim up bridal style. Kim buried her head deeper into Jack's chest as he started to walk home, both of them knowing the guys were probably watching them from the bushes and cheering quietly. But, neither of them cared about that. They were happy and that was what mattered. Kim started to doze off and Jack noticed. _

_All he did was hold Kim tighter, a feeling of warmness rushing over his body. _

Kim smiled more after the memory ended, her eyes darting to another picture. It was from the time they went to the beach. Jack had on blue swim trunks and his arm was wrapped around Kim's waist. Kim had on a pink bikini, her arm around Jack's neck. Milton had taken that picture so it actually came out good- the pictures Jerry and Rudy took were just _awful_. Jack could've had any girl in the state with his toned body and good looks, but he chose Kim.

Kim, the blonde southern bell that wasn't weak.

Kim's smile stayed on her face as she shut her locker and headed to the changing rooms. She changed into dark grey sweat pants and the green Bobby Wasabi t-shirt. As she came out of the dressing room, she could've swore she saw a shadow dart out of her way out of the corner of her eye. Kim shook it off, as a squirrel or somebody passing by the window. Kim went over to the practice dummy and started throwing countless punches at it, ignoring the bad feeling in her gut.

* * *

That night…

Kim had been at the dojo all day, practicing with the gang. After they finished up with Tootsie, they had come back to the dojo-sweaty and dirty. Kim didn't even ask. So everyone trained and relaxed all day, it was a Saturday after all, what else to do?

It was now late at night and Kim had just left the dojo a few minutes ago. Now, she was heading home- or to Jack's house really. Jack had to go with his dad to work today so that's why he was absent all day. Jack had told Kim yesterday.

_Kim was in the dojo by herself, well not completely alone. Rudy was in his office, paying some bills. The blonde kicked the dummy in the head and it flew off- bouncing out the open doors. Wait… Kim thought about it for a second. Why are the doors open? Kim asked herself. She was answered when she felt muscular arms wrap around her waist and a head on top of hers. Kim looked up and his brown eyes locked with hers. Jack chuckled, breaking the contact and kissed Kim on the forehead. She smiled back and turned. "Hey Jack."_

_Jack grinned. "Hey Kimmy. So, I see you destroyed another dummy and if Rudy finds out then ah, I don't know." Jack's voice went a higher pitch as he finished talking. Jack's hands went on Kim's arms. Kim pulled out of his grip and crossed her arms. _

"_Oh really? So, what will it take for you to ah, keep your mouth shut?" Kim answered, mocking Jack's high-pitched voice towards the end. Jack chuckled and looked down at his feet. Then, after a few seconds, he looked up and Kim's lips pressed against his. He grinned into the kiss. Kim pulled away and smirked. "Was that a good payment for ya Jack?" Jack grinned as he headed over to his locker. _

"_Payment accepted." Kim rolled her eyes and started to punch the now head-less dummy. Jack took some stuff out of his locker and stuffed it into his duffel bag. The brown-haired teen then slammed his locker and put his back over by the door. Kim stopped punching the dummy and went over to Jack. _

"_Jack why are you bringing your bag home today? It's Friday." Jack turned towards Kim and ran a hand though his hair. _

"_Kim, my dad is kinda forcing me to go to work with him tomorrow- for the whole day." Kim looked towards the floor. _

"_What about our-" _

"_Date?" Jack finished for her. _

"_Yeah…" Kim mumbled. Jack had asked Kim out on another date for tomorrow- a lunch date. But that was before Jack's dad told him that he had to go to work with him. Jack put his hands on Kim's arms and pulled her into a hug. Kim pulled away, still looking at the ground. Jack sighed and lifted Kim's chin up so that she had to look at him. _

"_Kim, how about you come by my house tomorrow night? My dad and I would be home by then. We can have a movie night in my room. What do ya say?" Kim allowed the small smile to spread across her face. _

"_I'd like that Brewer." Jack's lips turned into a cocky smile. _

"_How bout I give you a payment this time? For being an awesome girlfriend?" Kim grinned as her arms snaked around Jack's neck, his arms wrapping around her upper back. _

"_Yes…and how about a large payment since I won't get to see you till tomorrow night?" Jack chuckled. _

"_Anything for you Kimmy." They kissed and fireworks erupted. Cliché, maybe. But to the two love-birds didn't care. It meant more than that. _

Kim turned the corner. Just though this shout cut and she would be at Jack's house. Kim always took this shout-cut with Jack when they would go to his house. It was though a lit-up alley. Nothing ever happened and Kim figured that if she could got though the alley with Jack, then she could go though it by herself. Once Kim got though there and told Jack, he would be so proud and it would show how fearless Kim was. Kim grinned just thinking about it. Whenever Jack smiled, his face lit up and his- "Hey girly! You alone tonite?" An older man in his 30's stepped out in front of Kim. He had on a long brown patched up coat and he was missing a few teeth in his creepy smile. Kim gasped and started to back up, only running into two men standing behind her.

They grinned evilly and the one on the right grabbed Kim's arms and painfully pulled them behind her back. Kim cried out in pain. The other man then pulled a knife out of his pocket and pushed it against Kim's throat. Kim froze. She couldn't fight back- she would be killed! She couldn't leave the world yet, she couldn't leave Jack! The man in front of her chuckled and walked towards her, grabbing her chin roughly. "Don't try to run away girly. Now, shall we have a little 'un?" All three of them laughed and Kim's mind went blank. Where they going to kill her? Hurt her? Where they going to- the guy on the left interrupted the blonde's thoughts.

"Hey Noah! You said we could have a go at 'er too 'ight?" The man slurred out. Kim knew they were drunk. Noah laughed. He must've been the leader.

"That's 'ight Mark. But, I 'et to go first." Mark snickered. Noah turned to the man on Kim's right.

"Smith, what bout you?"

"I call last. Finishin' them up is always the 'est part cause they are so 'eak already-they can't fight against ya." Noah nodded his head. He then turned to Kim. Kim did her last hope. She called for help.

"JACK! SOMEONE! HELP! HE-" Noah slapped her hard and Kim felt her face start to swell.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" HE roared, grabbing Kim's arm and throwing her to the ground. Kim cried out in agony as her back hit the ground, pain erupting though it. Mark and Smith roughly picked up Kim and held her against the wall. Noah pushed them to the side so that they were only holding her arms. Noah got up in Kim's face and grinned, showing his yellow teeth. "That was 'retty stupid of ya girly. Now, you're gonna pay and no one gonna be able to save you." Noah had growled out the last part as his hand reached for Kim's shirt. Kim felt something warm start to go down her back.

_Blood_.

Noah's hand inched closer and Kim thought of an idea. She kicked him in his crotch and he bended over, muttering curses under his breath. Mark and Smith were shocked so using the rest of her strength, Kim flipped them. She looked at them, all below her. Then, Noah stood up and came after her. Kim's eyes widened and she started running, the three drunks on her tail. Kim's voice was scratchy so she knew that if she tried to scream-nothing would come out. Tears stung at her eyes, but Kim held them in. it would just make it harder for her to run. Kim tried to scream for help.

"Help! Jack! Help!" The yell hurt her and it didn't come out as loud as she thought it would. She didn't know why she screamed Jack's name; it came to her almost instantly. Suddenly, a rough hand grasped her shoulder and threw her to the ground. Kim was so tired, she didn't relished she had slowed down. Noah stood above her, his face angry.

Mark and Smith appeared next to him, their faces beat red and panting heavily from them being out of shape. Kim couldn't fight back, she was too weak. Noah tore her shirt off, leaving Kim shivering on the ground. He chuckled and started to go for her under-garment but, someone grabbed his hand and flipped him. Kim closed her eyes, wishing for everything to go away.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kim heard Noah yell but she didn't look up, she just curled into a ball and wished for everything to go away. She heard some grunting and curses be exchanged from the three drunks and then she heard three pairs of feet run away. She stayed on the ground and then she felt someone gently touch her shoulder. The blonde flinched away terribly.

"Kimmy, what did they do to you? Are you alright girl?" Once Kim heard Jack's worried voice, she opened her eyes to see Jack crouched next to her. She finally let the tears out and launched herself into Jack's lap. He almost fell over, but he sat on the ground and pulled Kim closer to him.

She buried her face into his warm chest and cried; the sobs making her body shake. Jack just hushed her and rubbed her arm. "Kimmy, it's alright. I've got ya…I won't leave you Kimmy; I will _always be here _for you. I promise. It's aright Kimmy, it's alright." Jack kept whispering reassurances to Kim as her sobs died down. Then, she went silent. Kim's voice snapped Jack out of his worries.

"I'm sorry I am so weak Jack…" She whispered as she buried her head deeper into Jack's chest. Jack's mouth opened but no words came out. He stayed silent for a few moments until he regained his voice.

"Kimmy, you aren't weak, damn- you will _never_ be weak. You are the _strongest_ girl I know and that won't ever change Kimmy." Jack finally answered with firmness in his voice. Kim let a small smile cross her face.

"Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome Kimmy, now we should get to my house so we can bandage you up." Kim only nodded into Jack's chest.

He pecked her calmly forehead and she stopped shivering, all her warmth already holding her.

* * *

Jack and Kim were now lying on Jack's bed, Kim's head snuggled into Jack's chest and his arm protectively around her. They were watching TV and Kim still was a bit scared. Jack noticed this and pulled her closer to him. "What's wrong Kim?" Jack asked as he looked down at the down next to him. Kim looked up and they locked eyes.

"Jack…I'm still scared…" Jack chuckled at this and Kim gave him a look. That only made the brown-haired teen laugh harder.

"Kim, they aren't going to be coming after you anytime soon."

"How do you know?"

"Cause, I beat them pretty good…and I _might've_ kinda threatened them…?" Jack replied, his voice going high as he finished his answer. Kim chuckled and laughed. They both started to laugh, not a care in the world over-taking them. Then, Jack stopped and stared at Kim. She noticed and stopped laughing as well. They leaned towards each other and their noses brushed against each other. Just a little bit closer and-

"JACKSON! Say cheese!" Jack and Kim pulled away as soon as they heard the door open and Jack's mom come in with a camera. Jack face-palmed.

"_MOM_!" Jack yelled out, jumping off the bed and pushing her out of the room, Mrs. Brewer chuckling in the process.

"What? I just wanted to get a picture of you two love-birds! It would look so good in the family scrap-"

"Mom!" Jack tired cutting her off, but she didn't listen.

"Oh, and it would look sooooo good right next to the baby picture of you in the tub with your first bath!" Kim burst out in laughter and Jack's face went red as a tomato. He shoved his mom out of the room as gently as he could, his mom laughing as well. "Jackson, I will get that picture!" She yelled from the other side of the door as she headed downstairs. Jack could feel that his face was 100 degrees and Kim was still giggling.

Jack got back in bed and wrapped his arms around Kim, who was trying her best to hold in her giggles. It wasn't working too well though. Kim grinned up at Jack as he ran a hand though his hair. He chuckled fakely and then looked at Kim. "Thanks for the support there…" He mumbled as Kim sighed.

"Hey, in my defense, the way she said it _was_ pretty funny!" Jack chortled a little bit.

"_Sure_." He said; his voice filled with sarcasm. Kim playfully punched him. Jack then pushed his lips against Kim's and she grinned into the kiss. "Where were we?" Jack asked as Kim laughed. They kissed again and Kim's arms snaked around Jack's neck. They pulled away, their faces only inches apart. "I love ya Kimmy."

"I love you too Jack."

FIN


End file.
